Demons and Monsters
by IAmSoCompletelyAwesome
Summary: Spencer really wanted to accept it, to become friends with Derek, maybe even get closer if he was lucky, but he couldn't. Spencer slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting and a tear slid down his cheek. It's better this way... Even though it kills me. Further Explanation inside. T for langue and violence. May change depending on what I put later in.
1. The First Day of Torture

_**Explaination:**_

_**AU: High School in Vergina, most of the team is seventeen-almost-eighteen except Hotch, Rossi, Gideon, and Blake, who are twenty-five and working for the BAU. Spencer is not among the group of friends. Eventual Moreid. Spencer is abuse by his parent's, badly. Hope you find it okay!**_

_**~IAmSoComepletelyAwesome**_

* * *

Spencer woke from a nightmare, panting and covered in sweat. As his mind slowly register there was no immediate danger his body slowly relaxed and his breath slowed into an even pace. Spencer whipped the sweat from his face and wasn't surprised to find tears there as well. He looked over at his clock and gasped. It was 6:45 and Spencer was late. He should have been up 45 minutes ago. Spencer yawned as he sat up, quickly rubbing the sleep from his eye. He was thankful he'd decided to get a shower last night as he stood and stumbled towards his dresser. He briefly wondered why his parents had let him sleep in so late as he pulled out a pair of jean and a plain black t-shirt he that he knew did not suit his and pulled them on quickly. 'It's either pity or I'm in a load of shit when I get downstairs,' he thought. Then his eye's fell upon the new book bag sitting next to his desk, filling with two new binders, paper, pens and pencils, and anything else he'd need for school.

'Of course,' Spencer though as he walked into his bathroom and started trying to make his hair look less disheveled, 'The first day of grade twelve. They probably think that's the reason I haven't been sleeping well lately, all the stress of the last year of high school.' Spencer sighed as he looked at his arm's. 'Because these have nothing to do with it.' On his arm's were innumerous scars, almost completely covering his arm's, all randomly placed, one intersecting an other, forming designs on his skin. Designs he wasn't proud of. Designs he wished would just go away. But he knew they wouldn't, and even if they fade his memory would never let them die, would never let the fear, the panic, the pain, the tear's disappear completely. Not that his memory let much fade away into nothingness. He has an eidetic memory and he can recall any moment on any given day for as long as he can remember. He would've been about four when it started and as a result he was probably the smartest person in his grade, possibly among the teachers as well. Of course it was also accompanied by an ability to read 20, 000 words per minute and an IQ of 187 and helped him get a PhD on the internet and start his 2nd.

Spencer sighed. Giving up on his hair he walked back into his bedroom and pulled on his sweater, then headed downstairs to get himself something for breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he found his dad, William, sipping at a cup of tea as he read the newspaper and his mom, Diane, doing some form of research into whatever book series she was obsessing over and eat a bagel. "Good Morning," Spencer greeted as he entered. His father gave a small grunt to show he'd heard and his mother ignored his. Spencer set to work putting on two pieces of toast then put on some scrambled eggs. The eggs were barely in the frying pan before it started.

"What kind of time do you call this young man?" Diane demanded as she tidied away her plate and laptop.

"Very late," Spencer replied, "I'm sorry I overslept."

"You'd better be, because if you make me late for work you'll pay for," William warned him.

Spencer tried his best to keep from flinching as he pulled his toast from the toaster and buttered it. The last time he'd 'paid for' something he'd received more than one scar and multiple bruises. He sat down and began to eat as his dad finished his newspaper and coffee then cleared off his portion of the table, "I'll do better tomorrow."

"You'd better, because I can always take your car's keys and make you walk," Diane called as she went up stairs to grab a book, like she always did, for while William was at work and Spencer was at school and she drove across town to sit in one of her favorite cafes for a few hours before she drove back to the house to wait for a few more hours to roll by before she had to go collect William from work. Spencer had his own car, had gotten it so he wasn't inconveniencing his parents with petty things like needing a lift to school in the middle of a blizzard when the stupid school board had failed to close school or to the library because he needed to finish a project for school. That last one had resulted in Spencer getting a computer and laptop so is could be avoided as well.

It wasn't that they lived far from school, but the library was a bit of a walk. It was that everyone had to be awake by 6:00 and dressed five minutes later. You weren't allowed to leave until 7:30 and had to be ready at the same time as everyone else. Everything had to be perfect. If it wasn't Spencer paid.

Spencer finished his breakfast and grabbed a bottle of water and the sandwich he'd made for lunch from the fridge. Stopping briefly at a cupboard to grab a couple granola bar's, Spencer headed upstairs where he sat down at his computer. 'Why not? I've got-' Spencer glanced at the clock on his bedside table, '-An hour before I have to leave.' And it was true, it was quarter after seven and Spencer didn't really have to leave until eight thirty and even then he'd have time to stop for a coffee because it took about fifteen minutes to drive to school and there was a lovely coffee place en route that was rarely busy. And even if it was they always expected him at some point before ten thirty. 'Plus it's the first day, they always wait a few minutes because there are always late people,' Spencer shook his head, drawing himself from his thought's and turned him computer on. Once it had booted up and he'd entered his password, Spencer simply stared at his desktop. 'I could check my email... Maybe have a look at those new songs I downloaded... I could log onto my fanfiction account and try to find something to read... I could finally start that blog I've been telling myself I'll make, even if no one reads it but me...' Spencer mused as he stared down the Dalek on his desktop wallpaper. After about a half an hour of deliberating Spencer shut off his computer and picked up his book bag, deciding to go drive around a bit, then get a coffee and go to school.

After checking that his tablet was in his book bag, Spencer grabbed his keys, hollered upstairs to tell his parents he was leaving and got in his car. After plugging it in he opened his songs and pressed play on the playlist of his favorite songs. In The End by Linkin Park began play but after a few second Spencer clicked the next button and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day began. Once again Spencer changed the song and came up with Monster by Skillet. Hitting the repeat button so it was remain on this song, Spencer pulled out of the drive way and began his drive, the song playing a few notches louder than background music.

Spencer saw the odd person here and there heading for work. As time went on more people were leaving their homes to go to work and a few times the odd person heading for school. Slowly the number of people heading for work went down and the number of people heading to school increased. Finally, at around quarter to nine, Spencer headed to the coffee shop he frequented.

"S'about time you showed up," Janet, the store owner said as he stepped in the store.

Spencer smiled at the smell of coffee, "Sorry, I was late getting up this morning."

"Well you'd better start getting up on time. I missed talking with you this morning," Poppy, Janet's mother, commented, coming out of the washroom and sitting down at her usual seat by the window.

"I'll try to be here sooner tomorrow," Spencer said absently as he fished around in his pocket for the change he was certain he'd put there for his coffee.

"No need for that this morning," Janet announced, holding Spencer out his coffee, "This one's on the house."

"Thank's," Spencer's said as he fished out a dollar and placed it on the counter. Then taking his coffee and waving off Janet's objections as to the dollar he'd left, Spencer got back in his car and drove to school.

Once Spencer got to school he had about five minutes to kill so he sat on one of the benches the school 'Beautification Project' group had set out and started to read. It was already covered in graffiti and it had been put in place about a week ago so it could be used first thing after school reopened for an other year of torture. 'As if living with my parents aren't torture enough,' Spencer had thought bitterly at least once every five minutes. 'Not only do I have to pretend I don't already know all this shit but I also have to pretend I'm paying attention.'

Once the bell rang Spencer joined the rest of the grade twelves in the gymnasium where they were suppose to be greeted by the principal but was instead left waiting where he went to deal with something. Spencer stood off the the side alone as he scanned the crowd, trying to decide whether he could expect an attack later or not. The football team seemed to be in a rather good mood so things were looking up. Spencer's eyes continued to scan the crowd and fell upon Derek Morgan and the rest of his group hanging on the stage. Derek happened to be wearing a form fitting black t-shirt that showed off his muscles and skinny jean's. Spencer kept his eye's moving over the crowd but kept the mental image of Derek at the front of his mind. It was making his heart to a tap dance routine in his chest. 'Stop it, it's never gonna happen between you,' Spencer scolded himself. But that didn't stop him from having a giant crush on him.

As Spencer's eye drifted back over the crowd and he noticed Derek was heading in his direction. Spencer forced his eye's to continue over the crowd then he sat down and took out his book. 'He wasn't looking for you, just to go find one of his friends or something,' Spencer calmed him self and settled in to read his book. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

Jumping, Spencer turned to find Derek had indeed been heading for him and was currently looking apologetic, "Sorry, you're Spencer Reid right?"

"Yeah," Spencer replied.

"I'm Derek Morgan," Derek said, holding out his hand.

"Yeah," Spencer looked at his out stretched hand and ignored it, "I know this, we've been going to the same schools since kindergarten." Silence descended and Derek slowly lowered his hand. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there a point to your coming over here?"

"Well, apparently we're project partners, so I figured I come over and properly introduce myself," Derek said sounding like he'd found it somewhat rude.

"'Project partners'?" Spencer asked.

"They're doing a trail run on us with the concept of 'project partners', the same partner in all your projects using partner's," Derek replied, suddenly his voice was less cold and more explanatory, "Didn't you check your email? They sent out an email explaining they are working with a university to do research on whether having the same partner on ever project changes you're overall result."

"Nope, I didn't have time," spencer replied, "Sorry for snapping at you."

"S'okay," Derek smiled breezily, "I suppose I can look forward to working with you later then."

"If you want," Spencer replied, "But remember, I don't shake hands."

"Why not?" Derek asked, seemingly intrigued.

"With the number of germs on peoples hands it's actually safer to kiss," Spencer replied casually, trying not to sound as if he was proving the point it was unsanitary. Which he might have been trying to do. Or not, you know, not works to.

"Really?" Derek sound a bit disgusted.

"Yeah, kinds turns you're stomach doesn't it?" Spencer replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah," Derek nodded his agreement, "I'll definitely remember this." Derek turned to go then turned back, "O,h fair warning, there's a massive science project being given out early, so I'm figuring the first week or two and there's definitely gonna be a history project, but I can do that one myself, since I don't think you have history this year."

"How'd you figure that one?" Spencer asked.

"What part?" Derek asked.

"My not taking history this year," Spencer clarified, "How'd you get there?"

"No text in the book of your's," Derek smile then waved and made his way back through the crowd toward's his friends.

'Great,' Spencer thought as he sat down, 'This year just a little worse and a little better.' Spencer sighed and settled back into his book, 'Definitively better and definitively worse. why did they have to pair me with my hopeless crush?'

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this._**

**_I need a way to group Spencer and Derek together_**

**_for this story to work and thus 'Project Partner's' appeared._**

**_I love responses, if you've go the time!_**

**_Love,_**

**_~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome_**


	2. A Bit Better Than Worse

Spencer broke away from the trace reading his book had put him to take a slip of coffee as the principal finally walked in and up on the stage. Spencer, like the rest of the twelves, turned his attention to the principal. "Sorry, there was an issue. I would like to speak to you about our, how shall I put this? Partner research project," The principal announced.

Spencer gave a sighed and went back to his to his book, still following the speech in the back of his mind. The curse of his eidetic memory, he remembered everything that goes on around him in 3D, every sound, every move, ever breath, ever whisper. Even if he wasn't properly paying attention to it, rather something else.

Minutes late Spencer heard the only two words that had were ever able to break his trance. "Spencer Reid, are you paying attention to me?" The principal demanded.

Spencer didn't look up from his book, "Of course I am _sir."_ Spencer practically spat the last word, and continued to read his book.

"Then what did I just say, Mr. Reid?" The principal asked.

"'Are you paying attention to me?'" Spencer repeated as he turn the page of the book he was reading.

"And before that?" The principal asked, his patience running thin.

Spencer cleared his throat, "I believe you said 'Spencer Reid'. But I could be mistaken." Spencer still didn't look up from his book.

"And before that?" The principal now sound almost enraged.

Spencer gave a cough, "'Sorry, there was an issue. I would like to speak to you about our, how shall I put this? Partner research project. I believe all of you have checked your emails and seen who you've been paired with. If not feel free to do so as I continue. In this project a third of you have been paired with your friends, and third of you have been pair with stranger's you can somewhat relate to and the third and final third of you have been paired with potential strangers who run in a completely different circle as you. An example of this would be a more studious being pair with a more athletic type for this research. We chose at random and there is no way to change the groups. This is final. Please understand that, while this is an experiment of sorts, we encourage you to try to make use of it and possibly make a friend or two you ordinarily wouldn't speak with. Spencer Reid, are you paying attention to me? Then what did I just say, Mr. Reid? And before that? And before that?'" Spencer copied his tone throughout this little rant he'd repeated. Spencer closed his book slowly after finishing the paragraph he'd been in the middle of, then placed it in his bag before finally looking up.

The principal was staring at him, possible thinking of all the horrible ways one could die, and Spencer saw Derek staring at him to, a slight look of confusion on his face, but Spencer kept his eye's on the principal, even though he knew his whole grade was staring at him.

"Mr. Reid, if you already know all this, who's your partner?" The principal voice was deadly calm, he clearly thought he'd cornered Spencer.

But Spencer didn't miss a beat, "Derek Morgan, anything else? Because I'm extremely bored at the moment and came here to learn. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm not exactly learning much right now, am I?"

"What's the hypothesis on this project, then? If you're so bored, amuse you're self and explain," The principal's voice was close to breaking under the strain of the impatience fighting to get free.

"I'm not sure what hypothesis whatever crap college you're working with on this has come up with, however, I can say I expect the friends group will spend more time talking and messing around then working, and as a result their grades will suffer. The strangers the the person has been paired with when they have things in common will become friends and soon their grades will suffer. Then the final group, the one with the people who have nothing in common, will work quicker and most likely not become friends. One person will end up doing most of the work, therefore the grades will either stay the same or go up," Spener kept eye contact, staring down the principal.

"Oh, really, and why did you not read the entire email?" The principal asked.

"Because, unlike you apparently, I have better things to do with my time," Spencer replied, smiling.

"Oh, really. Maybe we could talk about these 'better things' while we wait for your parent to arrive, so I can inform them of your less than pleasing behavior," The principal's words sent a flash of terror through Spencer. They didn't care what he did as long as they weren't called in.

"That sounds great to me," Spencer replied politely, recovering quickly.

The principal gave a long suffering sigh, "You're class schedules have been place on a table at the back, please go retrieve them. Spencer Reid, get out of my sight." With that the principal jumped off the stage and walked quickly from the gym, not looking back once.

Silence descended then was quickly filled by chatter that Spencer knew was either about the confrontational he'd just had or who was who's project partner. Spencer turned to go 'retrieve' his schedule, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned back and for the second time in half an hour he came face to face with Derek Morgan, "Hey, that was quite a show."

"I haven't had enough coffee yet," Spencer replied, "Thanks for saving my ass."

"Sorry?" Derek asked.

"If you hadn't come over to 'properly introduce' yourself I wouldn't have even known about this 'Project Partner' crap," Spencer clarified.

"Yeah, well, that's not my fault it's my mom's," Derek replied, "So, I guess we'd better get our schedules and be on our way."

"Yeah, hopefully it's nothing boring this period," Spencer said, then turned and began to walk towards the schedules.

"So, what was that back there?" Derek asked as he came up beside Spencer.

"Me demonstrating to the school my impressive ability to multitask," Spencer replied, "Or did you miss the bit where I pissed Mr. Brown off?"

"While I've never seen someone so absorbed in a book and yet still able to recite what's just been said word for word, that's not what I was referring to. What was with the small amounts of panic and fear after he brought up your parents. It didn't seem immediate, just plain terrified of them in general," Derek clarified.

"They don't like being called into places, especially when it concerns me," Spencer replied coldly, hoping Derek would get the message. He did it seemed.

"So, what are you hoping to have first thing?" Derek asked.

"Science," Spencer replied. As they reached the table Spencer turned to face Derek while he pulled their schedules off the table behind him, "Why?"

"You said you hoped it wasn't something boring, so I was wondering what you found not boring," Derek replied.

"Fair enough," Spencer handed him his schedule and- YES!- he check his and had science first thing.

"I guess we've both got science then. Your's regular science with Cunningham?" Derek asked.

"Yep," Spencer was smiling, 'Today's looking better,' he thought, then added out loud, "I guess that's who you've got as well."

Derek nodded then turn to the back of his schedule, "I've got locker number 393."

"394," Spencer said, also turning to the back of his schedule, "I bet they did this to all the groups."

"Probably," Derek agreed as he folded up his schedule and put it in his bag, "Come one then, locker neighbor, it's time to get to class."

"It's not just class," Spencer said crossly, "It's science."

Derek smile, "Oh, so you've got jokes?"

"Nope," Spencer shook his head earnestly, "You didn't laugh, therefore it wasn't funny enough to be more than a mere comment." Derek laughed at this and Spencer smile, "Now I've got jokes."

Spencer watched as Derek walked out the gym doors and sighed, 'Maybe it'll be a bit better than worse, this last year of high school.'


	3. It's Better This Way,,,

'A bit better than worse?' Spencer thought, 'What was I thinking, I can just go around thinking things like that and get away with it?' Spencer had been stuffed in a locker that was just a bit to small for him, so he was extremely uncomfortable. It was not his width but his height that was causing the problem. And to top it off the locker was locked... With his own lock.

Spencer sighed. It was his own fault. His locker was around the corner, away from any classroom, so it was unlikely anyone would here him pounding for at least eighty-five minutes. Spencer sighed, then stiffen. Those were footsteps. He pounded on the locker door.

"Hello?" He heard Derek ask.

"Derek?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer?" Derek sounded confused, "Where are you?"

"My locker," Spencer replied.

"But it's closed," Derek said, "And locked."

"I know, that's the problem," Spencer replied.

"Who did this?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Spencer replied.

"I'll go get the principal, he can get someone to cut the lock off," Derek said and Reid heard him start to walk away.

"Wait!" Spencer called, "It's my lock, there's no need to involve the principal, you just need to come over here and I'll tell you my combination."

"Okay," Derek replied and moved closer until he was directly in front of the locker, "What's your combination?"

"Look at the number on my locker," Spencer said.

"Okay, I'm looking at it," Derek replied.

"Now put that number in the lock," Spencer replied. Spencer's lock was one of those ones that you had to put in three different numbers on the spinning dials.

Moment's later Spencer was stepping out of the locker. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Thanks."

"No problem," Derek smiled, "We'd better get to class."

"Right," Spencer closed his locker, but kept the lock and turned back to Derek, "Let's go." Spencer turned and walked down the hall, toward the science classroom. He knew Morgan was thought Morgan was watching him from behind as he walked down the hall, and this feeling only increased as he turned the corner and saw Morgan's eye's trained on him, watching him walk away.

After science class was over and a giant project had been promised in the not to distant future Spencer walk out of class and towards Pre-Calculus class. It was only when he reached the class room that he realized Derek had been following him.

"Wow, Pretty Boy, you sure can walk faster than you let on," Derek puffed and he caught up, gasping and bent double.

Spencer blushed, but quickly realize Derek hadn't noticed and spoke, "What? Did you run from science? Were you really that put off? How the hell are you going to survive the rest of the year?"

Derek looked up and notice Spencer still had a pink tint to his face, "What that about?"

"What about?" Spencer asked, averting his eye's.

"You're blushing," Derek accused and Spencer blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Am not," Reid argued, causing Derek to give him a look and Spencer blushed darker still.

"Okay, explain," Derek asked, studying Reid closely.

"It's nothing," Reid explained, willing the heat to leave his face as he noticed people starting to appear for class.

Derek and Spencer stared each other down for a few minutes until the whole class they shared for Pre-Calculus was staring at them, probably wondering what the star quarter back was doing staring down the socially awkward nerd who always had the answer to whatever question the teachers had, even if it was more advanced that high school. Spencer couldn't bring himself to look away. He suddenly had a flash back to the night before, the stare off between his dad and him, the pain that followed.

Spencer looked away from Derek before he could see that pain returning to his eyes and looked at the floor down the hall. His hand covered the latest cut on his left arm and he pressed his back against the wall, trying to stay in the present, but with his memory, it was hard. Derek just called you 'Pretty Boy', Spencer quickly changed his chain of thought's. Yeah, what was that about?

"Spencer?" Spencer heard Derek ask.

"Yes?" Spencer replied, still not looking at Derek.

"I'm sorry," Derek replied

"For what?" Spencer asked, over at Derek, startled.

"It seemed you were thinking of a painful memory. And if I did something to cause it, I'm sorry," Derek seemed sincere.

"It wasn't your fault. I just got into a bit of a row with a friend last night," Spencer replied.

"Must've been one one hell of a fight," Derek commented.

"It always is," Spencer replied.

"So this happens often?" Derek asked, seeming concerned.

"More often than not," Spencer replied.

"Why do you hang out with him then?" Derek asked. It didn't seem he was intending to intrude in Spencer's personal life, just trying to figure out why he returned to the abusive son of a bitch of whom he was talking.

"Because I can't get away from him," Spencer replied.

"Then call the cops or something," Derek replied.

"Can't. He'd win the court case," Spencer replied with finalty.

"Who is he?" Derek asked.

"Why? Are you going to do something about it?" Spencer asked.

"Who is he?" Derek repeated.

I can't tell you," Spencer replied, looking away.

"Why?" Derek asked, his voice soft and trustworthy.

"Because he'd probably kill me," Spencer replied, "He can be the equivalent of a drug lord who's shipment was stolen and who has an army of men he can order to do anything and have it get done. Including killing."

"So he's like Moriarty from the Moffat's retake on Sherlock," Derek replied, and Spencer gave him a funny look, "What? Do not judge me. It's a good show and I never read the books"

"Yes, he's Moriarty to my Sherlock," Spencer smiled, "And you should read the books. They're good. I could lend you some sometime, if you like."

Derek smiled, then laughed, "I might just have to take you up on that offer."

By this time the crowd had split into group and discussing intently something. Spencer had a suspicion that it was his and Derek's conversation, but he didn't care. This was Derek trying to make meeting up on weekends to do homework together less awkward.

They were silent for a minute, Derek and Spencer, before Derek asked, "So, do you like Doctor Who?"

"Only if by 'like' you mean 'completely obsess over' than, yeah," Spencer replied and Derek laughed.

"Is there any other way to like Doctor Who?" Derek asked and Spencer laughed.

"I doubt it but who knows, maybe there are some crazy people out there who can't stand it and others who watch an episode or two and complain when they watch an episode a couple episode an other week," Spencer shook his head in disgust and they both laughed.

"So why'd you blush earlier?" Derek asked.

Spencer looked away and the classroom door opened and the bell to start class went off, saving him from answering. With clear instruction to sit with your partner, the class filed in and took their seats.

Spencer took a deep breath and leaned over towards Derek and whispered, "You called me 'Pretty Boy'."

"Excuse me?" Derek whispered back.

"When you caught up with me in the hall," Spencer explain, "You called me 'Pretty Boy'."

"Oh, sorry if it offended you, it's just..." Derek stopped whispering and they pretended to be paying attention as the teacher looked towards their seats at the back of the classroom.

"It's just...?" Spencer prompted once the teacher had looked away.

"A friend of mine has a thing for giving people nicknames. I guess it slipped out," Derek replied.

"Ah, Garcia. I should've known," Spencer sighed.

"You know Garcia?" Derek asked.

"I joined a web chat when I was eleven and Garcia had a thing for hanging out there to so we occasionally talked, yes. Then I got some help with something and we never really spoke again after that," Spencer replied

"What did you get help with?" Derek asked.

"I need help accessing a website. Don't worry I did nothing illegal," Spencer answered offhandedly.

"Really, what was it for then?" Derek asked.

"You'd never believe me, even if I told you," Spencer replied.

"Try me," Derek countered, looking expectantly at Spencer.

"Alright, but first you need to know I am quite possibly a certifiable genius with an eidetic memory. That's how I was reading my book so intently and still managed to remember word for word what the principal was saying," Spencer replied.

"Right," Derek replied.

"This is where it gets unbelievable," Spencer warned, but Derek only nodded, "I was trying to get a degree in math."

"A degree in math?" Derek asked.

"I am finished my PhD," Spencer answered and, with a small sad smile concluded, "I told you you'd never believe me."

"What else have you been working on outside of school?" Derek asked.

"A PhD in Chemistry and an undergraduate in Psychology and I'm about to start with a PhD for Engineering and an undergraduate in Sociology," Spencer replied.

"Is that all?" Derek asked.

"What, you have jokes now?" Spencer asked.

Derek gave a laugh, but covered it with a cough when the teacher looked over and Spencer was glaring intently at him, as if to say 'you are interrupting my concentration', which cause Derek to gave an other 'cough'.

Math was finally over but the teacher was no where near finished his 'little speech'. Spencer walked with Derek back to their lockers. It was a mostly silent affair as the rest of the hall was staring at them as the walked.

"So, where are you headed to eat?" Derek asked once they reached their lockers.

Spencer put his texts in his locker before replying, "I have to go visit some friends. I was to late to talk with them long this morning and I haven't seen them since sometime in the middle of summer."

"This wouldn't be..." Derek began but Spencer cut him off.

"It's not Moriarty, no, I already said I saw him yesterday. These are some nice people at my favorite coffee shop," Spencer shook his head, "Why do you care anyways?"

"I don't like seeing people hurt," Derek replied. While the comment could have been offhanded, his tone of voice was protective. This surprised Spencer and he paused for a moment. Derek seemed to be thinking back on something just as painful as what Spencer had been earlier, but in a different way.

"I'm sorry," Spencer said at last.

"For what?" Derek asked, confused.

"What happened to your father," Spencer said softly, "No one deserves that."

"How do you know about that?" Derek asked.

"We were in the same class and I saw it on the news. I always meant to express my condolences and all that, but it never helps and we ran in completely different circles, just like today. Besides, you got enough of that from everyone else, admit it, you were sick of hearing it," Spencer replied as they began to walk down the stair and at the bottom they stopped, because they would have to go in opposite directs. 'The story of my life,' Spencer thought as he waited for Derek to reply.

"No, their sympathy never helped, and I got so much because I saw it happen. Every where I turned the was an other person shoving their 'sympathy' in my face. It was sickening," Derek gave a humorless laugh, "And I still have nightmares about it today."

"About what? The sympathy? God, I must have been worse than I thought," Derek looked Spencer in the eye after he'd said this and they both started laughing.

"I have a feeling you knew exactly what I meant. Are you going to tell anyone?" Derek asked, seemingly worried.

"Of course I won't," Spencer replied and rolled his eye's, "And besides, if I did, I'd be a hypocrite, because I still have nightmares about something that happened when I was ten years old as well."

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"Someone I knew well died," Spencer looked away, "I'd better get going, I don't want them to close the shop for lunch before I get there." Spencer turned and began walking down the hall.

"Hey, Spencer?" Derek called, still at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Spencer turned back.

"You know you could sit with us at lunch if you wanted," Derek offered. A free ticket to a 'popular group'. But Reid couldn't accept it. Even though he wanted to, the thought of what might happen...

"That's a nice idea," Spencer started, "But I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?" Derek asked, he didn't sound whine-y but confused.

Spencer studied him for a moment. Spencer really wanted to accept it, to become friends with Derek, maybe even get closer if he was lucky, but he couldn't. What had 'killed' this person he had known well was still waiting to rob him of any happiness he might find a way to possess. And he couldn't bring himself to even try to fight it, "Because I can't make friends and I can't be seen hanging around with you. It might damage my reputation as a socially awkward nerd who not even the rejects accept. I'm sorry, but it's better this way."

Spencer turned and walked down the hall that lead out to the front of the building. Once he was around a corner he pressed his back against the wall, ignoring to the best of his ability the pain that shot through his back as he leaned against the wall. Spencer slowly slide down the wall until he was sitting and a tear slid down his cheek. It's better this way... Even though it kills me.

* * *

**_Sorry this took a while to post._**

**_I was doing school work._**

**_:/ Fun I know._**

**_But I need to work harder if I'm going into Pre-IB next year._**

**_There will be a flash back at the beginning of the next chapter, explaining_**

**_what happened to Spencer when he was ten. In this AU Buford never existed and_**

**_Derek never had his behavioral issues. I hope you liked this!_**

**_~IAmSoComepletelyAwesome_**


	4. Runaway, Powerless, and Papercut

Spencer sat on the floor as an other tear made it's way down his cheek. He felt as though he'd turned down the most important thing in the world. And it probably was. He'd turned down acceptance, belonging. He'd turned down what would probably be his only chance at friends. But he couldn't have friends for the same reason he couldn't take his sweater off in public. And it all started when he was ten...

* * *

_It was winter and the first snow fall was going to start soon. Spencer could tell by how dark the clouds were and how cold it was._

_While he'd never been popular he'd had a friend. John. And John had recently moved. Coincidentally right after they'd had a fight and Spencer had no way of contacting John. Spencer sat on a bench on the school grounds, waiting to see if his parents would show up. Then a guy had shown up._

_This guy was about 5 years older that Spencer and quite a bit stronger. He marched up to him and studied him. Then said gruffly, "You that kid that fought with my little brother?"_

_"I'm sorry?" Spencer asked, confused. Who was this guy?_

_"You Spencer Reid?" The guy grunted a clarification._

_"Yeah, why?" Spencer didn't get an answer. Just massive punch to the side of his face, knocking him from his seat on the bench and causing him to bang his head hard on the ground. The world spun for a few moments before the guys breath, that stank of alcohol and cigarets, filled his nostrils and Spencer's eye's focused on his head._

_"I hear you so much as look at John again and I'll do much worse. You understand?" Spencer felt his body trembling and knew he couldn't move because the guy had him pinned to the ground._

_"I understand," Spencer choked out around his panic. He couldn't even defend that he'd done nothing but complained John was always taking his stuff without asking and that had some how escalated to a screaming match._

_"Good," John's brother spat on Spencer's face, then pulled back. After kicking dirt and rock on Spencer, he turned and left. Spencer lay there for a few minutes before snow started. Pulling himself carefully to his feet, Spencer began to slowly walk home, trying to ignore the warm liquid he felt rolling down his cheek from where he'd been hit. The side of his head that had hit the ground was okay, but there was a cut on his cheek bone where fist had hit face._

_Eventually Spencer made it home. Once he'd walked in his mom walked up to him, "Where have you... Oh, Spence, what happened?" She walked up to him and seemed more interested with the blood than the fact Spencer was bleeding, if that makes sense._

_"A friend had his brother attack me over a stupid little fight," Spencer informed his mother._

_"Oh, honey, that must hurt. I bet I can make the pain go away," Diane took he son's hand and lead him to her and his father's room. And Diane explain what had happened to his dad and they agreed to take away Spencer's pain in the way Diane had mentioned to Spencer. That day he'd gotten beaten by his parents a little less but hurt a little more. And that was the day he'd received his first scars... The worst scars..._

* * *

Spencer shook his head, pulling himself back from the memory that had consumed him. He checked his watch. He had fifty minutes left of lunch. He left the school and walked to his car before driving off. What had caused his first scars still fresh in the front of his mind.

He drove a little bit quicker than he should have, but he wanted to talk about his Derek situation and there was no one better suited for the job than Janet and her mom Poppy. His mom certainly wouldn't help him any at any rate.

He opened the door to the cafe and walked in.

"I'm sorry, we're closed for lunch, if you can't read," Janet called out.

"Sorry, the stupidity that is my high school temporarily blinded me," Spencer called back.

"Well then get your ass in here and tell us what's wrong," Poppy called back. they were in the room behind the desk.

"How did you know something was up?" Spencer asked as he made him way back and sat down in the third chair they always had set out for him, should he show up.

"I always know, tell us what's wrong," Poppy replied in an all knowing tone as she watched Spencer put him lunch on the table in front of himself.

"There's this new thing they're doing at my school called 'Project Partner's'," Spencer started then paused to take a bit of his sandwhich. He swallowed then continued, "I got put with Derek."

Poppy and Janet gasped. "As in Mr. Popular, the one you have a crush on?" Janet demanded.

Spencer blushed as he swallowed his second bit of sandwhich, "The very same."

"But that's not the problem," Poppy stated.

"I got invited in," Spencer replied sadly, avoiding eye contact, "I got invited in his group, or at least their lunch table. But I can't sit with them."

"Why not?" Janet asked. They both knew about his scars and the fact he was abused, they just didn't know who did it.

"But Moriarty will find out and dispose of me properly this time," Spencer replied, a small smile on his lips as he remembered the amusing conversation in the hall and the coughing fit at the back of the class.

"Okay, explain that to me," Janet said.

"We had a stare off in the hall, me and Derek, over something stupid and my mind wondered, as it does, to last night and the fight I'd had with them and he asked me about it. I may or may not have told him I'd had a fight with someone and that they can be 'the equivalent of a drug lord who's shipment was stolen and who has an army of men he can order to do anything and have it get done'. And he may or may not have responded with ' So he's like Moriarty from the Moffat's retake on Sherlock'," Spencer confided.

"Oh my god, sweetheart, you must have died," Poppy exclaimed.

"Not really, I was dead before that," Spencer replied.

"So what was the fight over?" Janet asked.

Spencer blushed and down at his sandwich, before taking an other bit of it.

"Oh, come on, it can't have been that bad," Poppy prodded.

"Oh, it was," Spencer replied.

"Tell us what happened," Janet coaxed.

"He called me 'Pretty Boy'," Spencer replied, refusing to look at his friends on the other side of the table, even though he knew they were exchanging glancing.

"You're shitting me," Janet finally said.

Spencer looked her dead in the eye's, "I swear on my need for coffee I'm not."

The mother and daughter on the other side of the table froze. "You're serious," Poppy agreed after a moments silence.

Spencer finished his sandwich as they sat in silence.

"You need to sit with them," Janet announced.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking at Janet as if she were crazy.

"You need to sit with them and find out what that means," Janet explained.

"No I don't and I already know what it's about," Spencer replied.

"Oh really?" Poppy asked.

"Yeah. A person I know came up with a nickname when she found out I was his 'partner' for this 'experiment'," Spencer explained.

"But he used it, dear," Poppy pointed out.

"By accident," Spencer defended.

"And he told you this?" Janet asked.

"He did," Spencer replied shortly.

"Was he looking you in the eye?" Poppy asked.

"No, why?" Spencer asked, eying them both.

"Because that might mean you're hopeless crush might not be so hopeless," Janet smiled.

"Well, it has to be hopeless because They will find out and then I'll pay for it. Possibly with my life," Spencer said, "Cause once someone becomes my friend they're in danger and it would be even worse if I have stronger feelings than 'friends' for them."

"You won't know until you try," Janet said patiently.

"And besides, there are three of them who I've never talked to," Spencer ended lamely.

"That can be easily fixed, my friend," Poppy replied with a roll of her eye's.

"You really think I should sit with them?" Spencer asked quietly.

"I think if you're to have any hope at a half descent future than yes, you should sit with them," Poppy replied.

Spencer nodded mutely and waved goodbye as he left to make it back to school in time. Spencer parked next to what he knew to be Derek's car. It was a pick up truck he'd inherited from his father and Spencer knew he was quite proud to have it.

Spencer walked in the school and found Derek waiting for him at the doors.

"Hey, listen man, I didn't mean to offend you earlier. I was just trying-" Derek started but Spencer cut him off.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I've just be a bit stressed lately and I haven't slept well for a couple weeks. And as I mentioned earlier, have yet to get enough coffee this morning. I've never really been good with friends. I have a good book and I'm set. Plus there's always the fact I'm constantly being tormented," Spencer gave a humorless laugh, "I guess it's I'm afraid for John to repeat it's self and I'm sorry."

"You mean, when we were ten, that it was John who made you so anti-social?" Derek asked.

"Oh, god no. Though he did send his older brother to give me the big bruise I had on the side of my face. No, it was Moriarty that caused that. Or, well, Moriarty's. There are two," Spencer replied.

"So they've been abusing you since you were ten?" Derek asked, appalled.

"Actually before that. How did you figure that out?" Spencer asked.

"While you were in the middle of whatever memory put you in a kind of trance earlier you flinched, multiple times," Derek informed him.

Spencer looked away, "I've been trying to fix that."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't have to if you did something about it," Derek suggested.

"I can't. Like I said earlier, I wouldn't put it past them to kill me and besides, one of them has the good reputation of not being sadistic in public," Spencer countered.

"Alright then. One more question. You still not going to sit with us? Garcia said she wanted to know how you've been doing," Derek asked.

"Well... Would you have so much as looked my way, had this whole stupid 'project partner' thing not come up and pair us together?" Spencer asked.

Derek paused, seeming to think over his answer, "I've been watching you. You often sit alone, reading a book, but sometimes you just sit. You seem to become trapped in whatever bad memory or thought happens to pass through your mind and you sit there and don't even bother to even look upset. Just an expressionless look on your face and flinching every once in a while. I am constantly telling the rest of the team, that is to say football team, not to go after you. They never listen. And I would have come to find you anyways, because they've got an unbelievably cruel 'joke' they're going to play on you," Derek nodded, content with his answer.

Spencer looked at his watch. They had fifteen minutes left until they had to be on their way to class.

"Would you have invited me to even talk with you again, after you'd told of said prank?" Spencer asked, and he started walking towards their locker's.

"That depends on how you would've reacted," Derek replied simply.

"That depends on the prank," Spencer replied just as simply.

"They're planning on tying you naked to the goal posts out back after the next win we have and probably every other win," Derek sounded disgusted, "Then planning on leaving you after they get enough pictures for the internet to be covered in them."

"Hmm," Spencer thought for a moment as they started to ascend the stair case, "I probably would have said 'Thanks, now you'd probably leave before they spot us, know you've warned me and we're both powerless because they think you're 'on my side'. You know, you end guilty by association and all that."

"Then, yeah, I would've probably dragged you to my table," Derek admitted.

Spencer laughed, "Oh really? Why would that be?"

"Because, whether you know it or not, you just made references to Linkin Park's Powerless and Runaway," Derek glanced at Spencer who was giving him a funny look, "But you knew that didn't you?"

"It's not my fault," Spencer defended himself, "It was Janet and Poppy playing it, not me."

"Oh? And if you had your choice, which one by them would you pick?" Derek asked as they reached their locker's.

"I'd go with..." Spencer thought for a second, "Papercut."

"Why?" Derek asked as he pulled his lock off his locker and Spencer did the same to his.

"Because I know it's like," Spencer replied, "Only thing is this 'face' has two physical versions as well."

"Moriarty?" Derek asked.

"And Irene Adler," Spencer nodded, "One a girl and ones a guy."

"And they're both sadistic?" Derek asked.

"Very sadist, I think. But what do I know? I'm only studying for a undergraduate degree in psychology, right?" Spencer attempted a joke.

"Garcia back's up your story, by the way," Derek stated.

"Ah, so you had to check my story was believable. Wow, I feel trusted," Spencer comment as he grabbed what he'd need for his next classes.

"Well, you yourself said it was unbelievable," Derek countered as he grabbed his things as well and closed and locked his locker.

"Fair enough," Spencer conceded and locked his locker as well.

They stood there and looked at each other for a few seconds before Derek said, "So, you never directly answered my question."

"Yeah, I'll sit with you sometime," Spencer shook his head, "So long as I never sit next to Garcia."

"Why's that then?" Derek asked.

"She had an other nickname for me," Spencer replied.

"Which was?" Derek prompted.

"Baby Genius," Spencer down away.

"You're kidding," Derek accused with a laugh.

"Am not, go ask her," Spencer felt a little heat in his cheeks.

"Fair enough," Derek said. They had different classes this period as Derek was taking a gym class and Spencer had Chemistry. Spencer turned to go down the hall he had to take and had a gotten only a few steps before Derek call, "Hey, Spencer?"

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, turning back.

Derek opened his mouth as if to say something. Then closed it again and nodded, "See you later, Pretty Boy."

"I'm glad no one heard that," Spencer said.

"Hmm?" Derek asked.

"You, calling my 'Pretty boy', people might talk," Spencer waited to see if Derek would figure it out.

"People do little else," Derek replied with a smirk and Spencer laugh.

"Yeah, see you later," Spencer waved with a small laugh and walked toward the chemistry room with a smile stuck on his face.

* * *

Derek walked back towards the stairs and was around the corner when someone spoke.

"So, that was quite a display," Derek turned to find Garcia watching him.

"What was?" Derek asked.

"You. Flirting with him. Could you be any more obvious?" Garcia shook her head.

"Obvious about what?" Derek felt confused.

"You like him," Garcia accused.

"I do not," Derek averted his eye's and answered a little to quickly.

"Ah, sweety, don't lie to me, I can always tell," Garcia scolded playfully, "He likes you too, you know."

Derek's eye's shot up to Garcia's, "No he doesn't."

"Yes, he does. I can tell," Garcia replied.

"Well, even if he does, I don't like him like that and he's a guy and the football team would laugh," Derek looked away again.

"But you don't care about that," Garcia reminded him.

"I have to get to class," Derek said flatly and he walked away, thinking that Spencer would never let him close, in any form. Wouldn't even say who was hurting him encase he told someone and got him in trouble with the 'drug lord'. Derek needed to get him to trust him and tell him so he could help...

* * *

**So I put in a bit**

**of Derek's PoV. Let me know if you**

**Want some more. :D**

**I hope you liked it! I would appreciate some response!**

**~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome**


	5. Just An Other Bruise

Spencer was waiting at his locker for a few minutes for Derek to show up. He needed to talk to him about... something. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he needed to say something. When Derek finally showed up he seemed pissed.

"Bad class?" Spencer asked.

"Nope," Derek replied. He sounded just as mad as he looked.

"Sorry I asked. I was just wondering what days you have football practice once that starts up again and any other day's you'd usually be busy. 'Cause, you know, we need to work together," Spencer's voice sounded cold.

Derek looked over at him from being in the middle opening his lock, "I'm sorry. Just a friend's been bothering me about something. It's nothing. I'm not sure when practice will be, all I know is it was be a couple times a week. And that I'd probably be free on weekends but I prefer not to do work on weekends unless absolutely necessary."

"Encase someone's throwing a party and you have to be there," Spencer nodded like he understood, "And it's okay. I've snapped at people when they haven't done anything either."

"Right," Derek replied, "Any reason you waited to get that information?"

"I saw the teacher earlier and asked her what the project would be. She said she'd be discussing it next class and apparently it's just a project like for a science fair. I have an idea we could use, but it can wait until you want to meet up," Spencer explained, "I have to get going. Moriarty and Adler are probably waiting."

"See you later," Derek replied, taking a second to glance away from the messy pile of books he had to shift to get his coat and smiled.

Spencer walked down the stairs and to his car. He waited in the parking lot, choosing a song. He flipped through A Place For My Head, In Pieces, No More Sorrow, and What I've Done, all by Linkin Park, Radioactive, On Top Of The World, and Demons by Imagine Dragons and Let Her Go by Passenger before the shuffle finally landed on In My Remains by Linkin Park and Spencer turn the volume up louder than he probably should have and hit the repeat button. He sat there listening to it until about half way through the song before he jumped when the passenger side door opened and Derek hopped into the car.

"Don't you think that's a little loud?" Derek yelled over the music.

"Nope!" Spencer yelled back. Derek laughed and Spencer turned down the volume, "Any reason you just got into my car? Didn't you mom ever tell you not to get in car with strangers?"

"My mama's not the problem and you aren't a stranger," Derek laughed, "What was this idea you had for the project?"

"It's stupid..." Spencer pause the music for something to give him a reason not to look at Derek. While he didn't think it was stupid, he did believe Derek would laugh.

"It can't be that stupid," Derek prompted.

"I thinking we could prove that eye-witness account aren't always as dependable as some people tend to believe," Spencer looked out the window, trying to see if there was someone who could see that Derek Morgan was sitting in lowly Spencer Reid's car.

"An how do you propose we do that?" Derek asked and Spencer looked over. He seemed interested.

"I was thinking we could come with a script that acts out a crime. After that we could find people to act out the script and then have them preform it in front of the test group, which would be a class at school. We'd have to preform for at least four different classes for the four different types of lineups crime investigators use," Spencer explained, studying Derek's react.

"That sound like a good idea actually. How did you come up with it?" Derek actually seemed sincere.

"I had an hour and a half of doing nothing this afternoon," Spencer replied, "It just sorta came to me."

"Okay then, when did you want to meet up?" Derek asked.

"Whenever is good with you," Spencer replied instantly, "I'm not sure whether you know this, but I don't exactly have that may friends and would other wise spend the time on my degree in whatever I feel like at the time."

"Great, how's tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"That anxious to get this over with?" Spencer asked, "I'll have to clear it with my parent's, so I'm not sure, but possibly. If not I'll try for Wednesday."

"Cool," Derek opened the door and was half way out before he got back in his seat and closed his door, "Where are we going to work on it?"

"Where ever you want to," Spencer replied, "So long as it's not my house, because my parents don't like me having people at the house."

"Okay, how's my house?" Derek asked.

"Cool," Spencer nodded and they waited in silence for a minute before he asked, "Was there something else?"

"I was just thinking, I might know a few people who can help with the actors in our little skit," Derek replied, "Can you be here tomorrow for 8:30?"

"Of course I can, I get up at 6:00 every morning, well almost," Spencer said, "I was late getting up this morning."

"6, as in am?" Derek asked, surprised.

"Yes, 6 as in am, why?" Spencer asked.

"No reason," Derek shook his head, "It's just most normal people aren't out of bed and functioning on a normal level anytime before 7."

"Tell my parents that," Spencer laughed, "I guarantee they'd forbid me from hanging out with you." Derek laughed then Spencer asked, "So who is it I'm meeting here tomorrow?"

"My friends, the ones that sit at the lunch table anyways," Derek responded.

"Just remember, I refuse to sit next to Garcia encase she decides to ask me how my university is going or call me Baby Genius," Spencer said.

"She's gonna do that anyways, man, get use to it," Derek shook his head.

"well, I can try to avoid it," Spencer sighed, "You'd better get out of my car, because I've got to stay well above the speed limit if I'm going to get home on time now."

"Sorry, see you tomorrow, Pretty Boy," Derek smile and left. Spencer waited until he was in his pickup before pulling out and speeding out of the parking lot and into the street.

And speed he did for most of the way home. He got there with five minutes to spare. He ran up the stair into his bedroom as fast as he could, pulled his jacket off and threw in on the back of his computer chair and collapsed on his bed to think over what had happened.

'I think I made a friend,' Spencer thought, staring at the ceiling, 'And will possibly make three more tomorrow as well as catch up with someone who I guess I could've called a friend a long time ago...'

"Hey, Spence, you home?" Spencer heard his mom call. Had he really been thinking that long?

"Yeah, I'm here," Spencer called back as he got up and headed down the stairs, "I've got to talk to you guys about something." Spencer almost wished he'd never said anything when his parents to turned on him when he entered the kitchen.

"What is it?" William demanded.

"Well, we received notice of a science project," Spencer started, "It hasn't officially been handed out yet but I was going to start it early."

"So what do you need from us?" Diane demanded, looking back at her laptop screen.

"I need to meet up with a partner to do it," Spencer confessed.

"Says who?" William asked carefully. Spencer knew what this meant. This conversation was about to start wearing on his patience.

"The principal," Spencer explained, "The school is working with a university to do a study into whether partners can have a positive or negative effect by pairing us with the same person every time."

"So, your telling us that you need to go to the library to meet up with someone we don't know because your principal said so?" Diane asked, her voice adopting the similar carefulness that William's had.

"I have no say what so ever in the matter," Spencer tried to see if he could convince them.

"And you need to start on the project before it's even been handed out because?" William asked, his voice switching from careful to calm.

'There goes his patience,' Spencer though, then said out loud, "My partner is a known procrastinator. I feel it is necessary to keep my grades up." He knew he had them when they nodded. He knew if it had to do with school and he said he might slip from the 90's in percentage his parents would automatically agree with him.

"Okay, what time should we expect you home?" Diane asked, an edge to her voice saying she needed a time.

"I'm not sure, we need to develop an idea then take the proper notes and probably start the hypothesis and planning what materials we need to collect and other things," Spencer replied, "Ideally I wouldn't leave until we got all that done but if there's a time you'd prefer I be home by..."

"Be home by supper," William said before he walked off to his study on up the stairs. Supper was always 7 but Spencer decided to be home by 6:30.

"Your father has spoken," Diane announced. Spencer fought the urge to ask if he'd decreed that the world was round as his mother continued, "I'll see you later." Diane collected her laptop and headed into the sitting room.

Spencer had been dismissed so he headed back to his bedroom and turned on his computer. Spencer worked on the latest essay he needed to email in for his psychology undergraduate degree. Then he watch a few episodes of Doctor Who and rewatched an episode of Sherlock for something to do before he was called for supper.

Spencer washed his hands and then walked down and took his seat. He kept his eyes mostly on his plate as they began to eat. Finally the inevitable question came up.

"So, how was your day, Spencer?" Diane asked.

"It was okay," Spencer replied, thinking back on his conversations with Derek and his parting line and a slight pink tinge arouse in his cheeks.

"What's that about?" William asked, unconsciously repeating the words Morgan had used previously when he done the same thing.

"It's nothing," Spencer replied, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Don't lie to me," Diane warned him.

"I stuffed in a locker today," Spencer said quietly. He waited for his parents reaction. And he waited. Then suddenly he felt his father's fist hit the side of his face so hard he was flipped from his chair and to the floor. He remembered what happened when he was ten and he flinched. There had been so much blood...

Spencer was brought back to the present when his father started yelling, "What's the matter with you? Don't you know this reflects badly on us as well? What do you think all the kids who saw that will tell their parents? And then what will they tell us? We should have taught you to defend yourself? Think a little before you let yourself get pushed around."

Spencer climbed back into his chair, "I'm sorry. No one saw it but the members of the football team that did it and my project partner who got me out."

They finished dinner in silence and when it was over, Spencer's parents let him hide in his room. He kept waiting for them to come find him, but they never did. Spencer lay on his bed, slowly falling asleep, thinking of the bruise that was no doubt forming on the side of his face and how he was to hide it. When Spencer finally fell asleep he dreamed of blood, cuts, and bruises.****

_**So, there's Spencer's home life...**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**You have been so quiet I'm not sure what you think...**_

_**I know there are some of you out there, according to the stats.**_

_**Please tell me what you think, I live off reviews.**_

_**I am pitiful and evil.**_

_**I know Spencer did nothing, you know that, but his parents are sadistic.**_

_**I'm hoping for reaction to what happened to Spencer when he was ten...**_

_**~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome**_

_***Please?***_


	6. Screwed Either Way,,,

**_To Everyone that reviewed:_**

**_Thank you I appreciate it!_**

**_Stacey,_**

**_Thank you for pointing the typo's out, I'll pay closer attention._**

**_And thanks for telling me I didn't exactly explain what happened in the mini flashback_**

**_I gave Spencer. I have hinted at what happened after in the end of this chapter and in the last one._**

**_Just to clarify:_**

**_No, Spencer hasn't been sexually assaulted in this fic._**

**_I repeat no sexual assault on Spencer._**

**_I love you all for reading this far!_**

**_~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome  
_**

* * *

Spencer woke right on time, if not a few seconds before his alarm went off. He got out of bed quickly and got dressed. Then he took a deep breath and stepped into his bathroom to check on the bruise.

In the mirror Spencer saw it was worse than he thought. it covered most of his right cheek and there was absolutely no way he could cover it at all. He sighed and went through the morning routines. Make breakfast, eat breakfast, make lunch, put lunch in book bag, go on computer for forty five minutes, then leave.

Spencer went straight to Janet's cafe, not bothering to drive around, as per usual. He needed to talk with someone and could think of no one else.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Janet demanded as he walked in.

"You've seen worse," Spencer shot back as he sat down across from Poppy in the window path. He sat straight.

"Yeah, but you didn't have such a bad mark on the side of your face," Janet replied as she moved from the other side of the counter and sat down with Spencer and Poppy, "And you didn't have to face your crush."

Spencer gave up his petty charade and crossed his arms on the table and place his head on them, facing downwards, "It's worse than that," Spencer explained after a minute.

"How?" Poppy asked.

"We..." Spencer's voice failed, but he tried again, "I let him convince me to join his table and we had... arrangements to work on a project for school today after school..."

"Well, at least that means he's not completely repulsed at the thought of spending time with you," Poppy said slowly.

"I'm going to his house to work on it," Spencer grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" Janet asked.

Spencer raised his head long enough to give her a look, "Because I got hit for getting locked in a locker yesterday."

"I could try to cover it for you if you want," Janet offered.

"With what?" Spencer snorted, "A really big wig?"

"I have make up in my bag," Janet explained.

Spencer raised his head so his chin was resting on his arms. Then he straighten so his head was hovering above his arms with his back straight, "You think that could work?"

"I can try," Janet said and collected her make up and set to work.

It was a slow and painful process. They were interrupted a few timed because of customers and once when Spencer began blushing furiously when Janet and Poppy began teasing him about have a 'date'. He of course protested that they would be working on writing a crime script, ('you know, romantic stuff'), and that he didn't like him like that anyways.

"Did he call you 'Pretty Boy' again?" Janet asked as she finished an hour later and began packing her make up away again.

Spencer blushed and looked away, "He did."

"How many times?" Poppy asked.

"Twice, once when we split up for classes and then again when he got out of my car," Spencer told them.

"He was in your car?" Janet asked, giving Spencer a suggesting look.

Spencer gave her a glare, "Not like that, you sick woman." Janet chuckled and Spencer continued, "He felt bad he'd snapped at me over something. I'm not sure what it was, but he was pretty pissed about it. Then he asked me about my idea for the project and we discused it and he liked it apparently, so he's arranged for me to meet with the group his sits with st lunch at 8:30, because we're going to need help."

"Well you'd better get a move on, then, 'cause you're late," Janet said as she handed him a cup of coffee and pushed him from the cafe, "And we expect you to come see us tomorrow and tell us all about how today went, okay?"

After promising to fill them in and glancing at his watch that told him he had two minutes to be at school or he'd be late, Spencer drove to school, listening to Brave by Sara Bareilles, which happened to be playing on the radio. 'Let's see you be brave,' Spencer thought to himself as he pulled up in the parking lot of the school and drove to the end where Derek was just getting out of his car.

Grabbing his book bag and coffee, Spencer got out of his car and walked over to Derek, "And I thought I was going to be late," Spencer commented.

"Huh?" Derek asked, looking at Spencer confused.

"If I'm not mistaken, you just got here, as well," Spencer explained.

"Yeah, my mama was talking with me about meeting this nerd I'm paired with that's going to actually make me work," Derek shook his head, "Asked me to tell you 'your a miracle worker if you can get my son to actually turn a project in on time'."

Spencer laughed, "I'm no miracle worker, believe me."

Derek frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Spencer was spared the need to respond when Garcia apparently magically appeared behind him, "Hey, Baby Genius!"

"Garcia," Spencer replied, turning around and becoming trapped in one of Garcia's bone crushing hug, "I thought I asked you to drop that nickname."

"And I thought I asked you to check in with me every once in a while," Garcia replied, pulling down, "Who did that god awful job of hiding whatever's on the side of your face?"

"Excuse me?" Derek and Spencer asked at the same time and Spencer blushed and looked away.

"The make up covering what I'm assuming is a big bruise," Garcia clarified.

"A friend of mine took pity on me when I walked into their coffee place this morning," Spencer explained to back hatch of the car on one side of him.

"Let me fix it," Garcia offered.

"This took an hour," Spencer shook his head.

"Yeah? I can do it better in 5 minutes," Garcia bragged.

"Really?" Spencer asked.

"You should see what she can do in 10," Derek said, a calmness in his voice that made Spencer wince, as it was so close to that of his father's.

"Okay," Spencer agreed, still not looking at either of them, just turning his head so Garcia could wipe the 'god awful' cover job off his face. She'd barely started when she pulled back and looked away.

"My god, what the hell happen?" Garcia's voice almost had a tremble as she glanced back, looking as if she might be sick.

"Moriarty," Spencer said simply, he looked away from Garcia and started studying a crack in the pavement intensely.

"Spencer, look at me," Derek requested softly, it was optional, but Spencer had learned from his parents that requests rarely were optional, so he looked Derek in the eye and Derek studied the bruise. "Who is he?" Derek voice was fighting hard to remain calm as he studied what was uncovered of the bruise. Spencer guess from where Garcia had been scrubbing that the worst of it was uncovered, revealing a shocking mix of purple and blue, possibly a little red and yellow green. Derek's stomach was obviously turning.

"I can't tell you," Spencer replied, still looking Derek directly in the eye.

"You need to clean the rest," Garcia told Derek, handing him the make up remover clothe she'd been using, "I can't."

Spencer looked away, down to the other end of the parking lot and saw, in a reflexion off a car, his parent's car driving down the street.

Spencer immediately turned and ran behind the building, the closest hiding spot from which they'd could have even a small chance of seeing him.

Spencer turned around once he was finally safely hidden to find a confused Derek and Garcia following him.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked.

"I thought I saw them, tell me, did a car just stop?" Spencer asked as he leaned against the wall.

"A blue car, yes," Derek replied and Spencer sighed his relief.

"Good, they didn't stop, they didn't see," Spencer gave an other sigh of relief.

"Didn't see?" Derek asked.

"They don't like it when I have friends. They tried to convince me I had no use of them after John and if they see me talking and looking friendly with anyone they'll... I don't know what they'll do, but it won't be good," Spencer took a deep breath, "However they obviously didn't see me so I'm good."

"John?" Garcia asked.

"Some twat had his brother smash Spencer here in the face when we were ten," Derek explained while Spencer glanced around the corner again, just to be sure that they weren't there. "Spencer, I need you to look this way so I can get the rest of the make up so Garcia can cover it again, okay?"

Spencer turned to face Derek and felt Derek tilt his head and gently wipe the make up from his face. After he was finished Derek stuffed the clothe in his pocket, stepping back to let Garcia do her thing. Sure enough, less than five minutes later, Spencer was being presented a mirror and he had to admit, the results were better than earlier's failed attempt. "Thank you, Garcia, and I'm sorry I never recontacted you. My email got deleted and I got blocked from the chat site because my parent's didn't like the fact I was talking with strangers," Spencer apologized.

"Hey, it's better this way. And besides, Baby Genius, if this Moriarty as you call him has been doing this or worse, I'm surprised you're alive," Garcia told him.

"So am I," Spencer replied with a small sad sigh.

"Tell me, Pretty Boy, do you listen to Shadow of the Day and Valentine's Day a lot?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, thinking about where this could be going.

"What do you make of the lyrics?" Derek asked. That's where this was going...

"I'd say they describe my situation almost perfectly. Only I don't have any friends to be worried for me and the 'you' in Valentine's Day would be my normalcy and then, for the last 2 mentions, myself," Spencer answered honestly.

Derek nodded, "You ever think you need a way out?"

"All the time, but I know I can't get out of here yet and no, I'm not going to suicide," Spencer replied, "I'm smarter than that."

"With an IQ of 180 I should think not," Garcia stepped in to remind them both she was still there.

"187," Spencer corrected.

"Right," Garcia replied, "I knew that... Hey, if you don't like Baby Genius, I could call you 187 instead."

"Right," Spencer replied, sarcasm in his voice, "Cause that's so much better."

"And 'Pretty Boy' is?" Garcia asked.

"You know what? I don't care, call me whatever you want. Just don't a make it a point to explain where those first two came from," Spencer said as he started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked as he followed Spencer back towards the parking side of the school.

"My car," Spencer replied as he continued, indeed heading for his car.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"She didn't put enough sugar in my coffee," Spencer complained as he opened the passenger side door.

"How do you know that?" Derek asked, "You haven't had any yet as far as I know."

"Smell it," Spencer replied, holding out his coffee. Derek looked from his face to the coffee, then back to his face, looking to see if it was a trick. Derek leaned down and sniffed the coffee then Spencer asked, "You smell any sugar?"

"No," Derek replied.

"Then there's not enough sugar in my coffee," Spencer replied as he turned back to his car and rummaged in the glove compartment for a couple seconds before extracting a bag of sugar and dumping a generous amount into his cup.

"Are you trying to overdose on sugar?" Derek asked.

"There's no such thing," Spencer replied, "However it can cause cancer."

"Really?" Derek asked, clearly surprise.

"It's been proven that people with diabetes have a higher risk of developing pancreatic or colon cancer, because sugars in the intestines cause a release of a hormone, GIP, that is mostly controlled by _β_-catenin, a protein that is dependent on sugar levels. _β_-catenin had been shown to have the ability to make normal cells immortal which is important in the early stages of cancer. Glucose is known to feed the cancer cells and there have been cases where changing the glucose level the cancer patients have shown positive results," Spencer ranted.

"Wow," Derek said.

"Wow's right," said a voice behind Derek.

Derek turned and Spencer didn't look, simply hid his sugar in his glove compartment again. Spencer knew it had been Emily Prentis who had spoken and that she was flanked by Jennifer Jareau and Elle Greenaway. "Where did you learn that?" Emily asked.

"The internet," Spencer replied, "You'd be surprised what you can find on the internet. You should see what comes up when you type in death."

The little group of 5, (Garcia had shown up), stared at Spencer.

"What?" Spencer asked, "You've never gotten bored before?"

"We have," Elle replied, "But I'm pretty sure we didn't google things like 'death' to see what comes up."

"No," Spencer agreed, "You and Garcia go shopping, Emily reads or goes shopping with you and Jennifer switches between going with you guys shopping and hanging out with her boy friend."

Spencer looked at the reactions of everyone present and paused, "It appears that I have just spoken out of turn, excuse me."

Before he'd gotten more than a few steps around his car he heard Garcia call him back, "Where do you think you're going 187?"

Spencer turned, noted Elle, Emily and Jennifer exchanging glances, and replied, "The other side of my car."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because my book is in the drive's side door," Spencer replied and turned and walked around his car, indeed to retrieve a book. It was A Study In Scarlet. Then he walked back around his car and stood there, staring back at a less than happy Jennifer.

"Right, so how did you know?" Jennifer asked after a minute.

"Your necklace," Spencer said and Jennifer's hand covered it, "It's new. It's cheap, but looks expensive and you were fingering it when you walked over here."

"So? What does that have to do with it?" Elle asked.

"I don't think Jennifer's in the habit of buy crap jewelry," Spencer replied, "Or at least cheap trying to look expensive."

"How do you know it was cheap?" Emily asked.

"The jewel is fake, so either he over paid or it was cheap," Spencer replied, "And just to answer the next question, I know it was a guy because the jewel is fake and Jennifer, like most girls, probably doesn't buy jewelry when the jewel's are so clearly fake. And I know it's fake because I know what plastic looks like. As I said I get bored and have internet access."

"Hey, Spencer, what kind of car does Moriarty drive?" Derek asked, looking behind Spencer at something.

Spencer turned and found his mom getting out of his parents black car, "Crap, I'll be right back," Spencer said, sitting his coffee on the ground in back of the back tire on his car and walked down to meet his mom halfway through the parking lot.

"Hey, Spencer, you left before we had a chance to say goodbye and we were worried," Diane announced once they were close enough.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention I needed to meet my partner here at 8:30 to make sure tonight is still going to happen," Spencer apologized.

"It's quite alright. What time shall we expect you home?" Diane asked, her tone said it wasn't alright.

"At 7, in time for dinner," Spencer replied.

Diane gave a small smile, "Good boy, I'll see you later then."

"Bye," Spencer replied and Diane turned and walked back to her car and his parents drove off. and Spencer stood there, staring at the spot the car had occupied, struggling to breath. "They came back, Spencer murmured, "Why did they come back?"

"So that was them?" Derek asked, his voice tight. Spencer jumped because he'd been unaware that Derek and the rest had come over once she'd left. Spencer looked at Derek and he had a quiet anger on his face. It was almost there same look he'd sent after the man who'd killed his father. And Spencer would know, he'd watched, too. So had his parents. That had been the first night in a while Spencer hadn't received a bruise or cut.

"Yes, that was them," Spencer said softly, trying to calm himself, "But they never come back after they check on me the first time..."

"Sorry, who's 'they'?" Jennifer asked.

"No one, Spencer answered as he turned his back to where the car was, "They're not important."

"Like hell," Derek said, "Who are they?"

"I've already told you a dozen times I can't tell you," Spencer replied, "Please stop asking."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I might make a mistake and tell you," Spencer replied.

"And why would that be a mistake?" Garcia asked.

"Because they'd find out," Spencer said as he turned around and headed for the front of the school.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Derek asked.

"To find a quiet place to think," Spencer replied as he kept walking, "Got a problem?"

"Yeah," Derek said and Spencer turned around, "You haven't explained the project and therefore we can't continue, because we won't have any people to help."

"I explained it to you, so you can explain it," Spencer shook his head.

"No, I can't," Derek replied.

"You're an idiot," Spencer said as he walked back over to the small group. Derek mocked a hurt expression and Spencer shook his head, "No, no, no, don't be like that, practically everyone is." Derek laughed.

"Do we get to understand whatever just went down just now or no?" Emily asked.

"No," Spencer replied, "Right then, my idea. I was thinking about the science project we're going to have to do for the science teacher, she's handing it out between the end of this week and next week by the way, and I thought about maybe proving that eye witnesses account aren't really as dependable and most people tend to believe. In order to prove this theory, however, it would involve more than two people so we act out a crime or something then ask the study group we used who committed the crime after a day or two. It was Derek's idea to ask you."

The girl's exchange a massive, hard-to-pull-off sideways glance then they all said, "Huh?"

Spencer was about to re-explain, but Derek stepped in, "We need some pretty actors and the people that came to mind were the stunning ladies I'm always hanging around with," Derek said it so smoothly Spencer could have sworn he'd practiced the line. Probably did, too.

"Watch it, Hot Shot, or I'll start to think your flirting with me," Garcia laughed.

"Sure. I'll help," Emily agreed and Elle nodded.

"Cool," Jennifer nodded as well.

The girls studied Spencer for a second, then Jennifer said, "You need to put things in ways people can understand."

"It was a fairly simply explanation," Spencer replied, "And that's the third time I've explained something like that without statistics, so it's even easier to follow."

Elle and Jennifer shook their heads, but Emily nodded solemnly, "Isn't that killing you?"

Spencer faked a rather pained expression, "Always."

The girls and Derek laughed, "Well, we'd better be off for class," Elle announced the girls took off.

Spencer looked at Derek, "That went well."

"They laughed, you're good," Derek told him.

"I meant that you didn't immediately try to kill Adler, but sure, that went really well," Spencer said the last bit sarcasm, "I only ranted once, so bonus!"

"Come one, Pretty Boy, it isn't that bad," Derek replied, "And I would have tortured her first."

"Oh, my god," Spencer said as they started walking towards the school and their locker's, "I'm surrounded by sadists."

"Well..." Derek said, "Don't sadist's get pleasure from the pain of others? I would only wish pain on others if they hurt someone I like."

"Ah, so you like me?" Spencer asked, trying to remain calm. Did Derek just say he liked him?

"Well, you seem alright," Derek replied and then laughed, "Maybe if you don't give my mom any idea's with the statistics of teenage drinking or other drugs that makes her wish she did know and never let me out of the house unsupervised we could even be friends. "

"Fine, no teen drug statistics," Spencer agreed, "Maybe statistics on athletes who take drugs to enhance their performance, should the opportunity arise, however..."

"Spencer Reid, you wouldn't dare," Derek accused, a hint of worry in his voice, as they entered the building.

"No," Spencer shook his head, "I wouldn't. Partly because I never bothered to look them up."

"Oh? Why not?" Derek asked as they started up the stairs.

"At one point I was with my aunt and uncle, because my parent were out of town. They had a son who ODed on one of those. He wasn't into sport's, but was obsessing over how he looked in the week prior. Right after his girlfriend dumped him," Spencer explained.

"I'm sorry," Derek said.

"Don't be. There was a time he took his rage out on me or his girlfriend. While I'm not glad he's dead and I didn't want him dead, at least now he won't be beating her every time he gets insulted or told off or loses a bet or has been drinking," Spencer shook his head as he opened his locker and pulled out the text's he needed for the morning, "I did my best to take the worst of it and get her out, but there were times it didn't work."

"So you were more worried about her safety than your own?" Derek asked, surprise and confusion in his voice, "You let him hurt you so he wouldn't hurt her?"

"I was use to it by then, I learned to expect it for the smallest things. I didn't want her to go through that, too," Spencer told Derek, not looking at him, "She didn't deserve it."

"Neither do you," Derek replied.

Spencer looked at Derek with a small sad smile, "Maybe not, but they've hurt me more that most people could believe, just by looking at me. I mean, I live in a nice house, I have clothes, food, water. I have a car and a pretty nice life style. I even have a freedom most people don't have. My parents don't care what I do if they're not pulled in and doesn't effect their lives. But I've been broken to the point where I don't know whether I truly believe I am hopeless or I'm acting. But I don't think it matters because there's no way I can get out. Stop asking me who they are, I can't tell you, it would make it worse for me, and possibly put a target on you. I can't do that."

Derek studied Spencer closely, "I don't think you're without hope, I think you've learned how to protect you're self and you've gotten so use to the act that's helped you can no long tell when to stop and what you really can or can't do to help yourself."

Spencer looked away, "Maybe you're right. But I'd still rather not drag you into this."

"And I'll respect that," Derek said, obvious reluctance in his voice, "What do you have first?"

"English, same as you," Spencer replied. They set off for class together, but Spencer wouldn't look at Derek and Derek didn't take his eye's off Spencer if he didn't have to.

They stood by the door, waiting for the class to start, in silence for a while. Until the tension got to a Derek could stand it and was almost choking on it. Spencer was ignoring it, letting it be there.

"Listen, I understand if you don't want to or can't talk about it. I understand the need to keep people from experiencing the same thing you are. And I'll let the matter drop because while I haven't been where you are my sister's took my father's death worse that I did and I wanted to make sure they weren't alone, because their pain was unavoidable. And I want to try to make sure that type of thing doesn't happen to anyone if I can help it. Just know I'm here and I have connections and can help if you need it. When you need it," Derek told Spencer, but Spencer didn't make any reply or indication he'd heard Derek other than nod slowly.

After they filed into the class and had sat down Spencer could practically taste Derek's worry.

'_It makes no sense_,' Spencer thought, '_He barely knows yet is displaying an over protectiveness that is most commonly found in close relationships. He shouldn't even be hanging out with me, so why is he? I'm a disgusting little nerd who has yet to be seen out in public with anyone other than his parents or a book and he's a football star who lost his father and is trying to do what he thinks would impress him and wants to go into law enforcement to help prevent more tragedy like his. So he has a lot of empathy, but why does he waste it on me? Do I look that pathetic? Do I really deserve his attention? I mean, sure I helped Annie, but... I knew her before and he's helping a complete stranger. Not just helping, but urging to seek help. Is it really any different? I mean, sure I took abuse for her and he's trying to get me out of it, but surely he must know those sick bastards will go after him like they did John. They're sadists and they know no boundaries. And why'd I tell him about Annie and Mark anyways? I knew I'd let something slip, but I didn't think it would be so soon. If he saw my... Saw my scars I don't think he'd immediately run, just tell me to find someone, blame me for the cuts, and find someone for me like a therapist if I don't do it for myself. But I'm not to blame... Say I do need help, who are those connections he just told me about? And how can they help? Tonight might be even worse. His mom could poke and find something, or guess at something. Then I'll do something stupid and they'll find out about it all. And they'll find out someone found out and dispose of the evidence_.' Spencer sighed, '_Why can't I just tell him_?'

'_Because they'll find out and put a stop to whatever he tried to do about it with his 'connection.'_' Spencer answered himself.

'_But I need help... A way to get free._'

_'And that's called finishing high school... for the second time_.'

'_And if that doesn't work?_'

'_You're screwed either way then._'

Spencer sighed again, noticed Derek glance at him and smiled back. '_God help me tonight._'

* * *

_**So Spencer's a bit messed up in the**_

_**end there, huh? If anyone got the hint,**_

_**comment it, please. I wanna know my**_

_**sexy reader's are smart, too.**_

_**~IAmSoCompletelyAwesome**_

_***PS. I may not update as frequently as this last week as I go back to school from March Break Monday.***_


	7. Just Like That

Spencer sat in class, bored. He'd done the work the teacher asked for in the first ten minutes and was busy trying to look like he was working. Really, though, he was thinking. Then it was time for the next class, Spencer did his work, and thought some more.

And, for once in his life, Spencer Reid couldn't come up with an answer. The question: Why was Derek Morgan acting like he gave two shits about some lowlife nerd. As mentioned before, the answer: inconclusive.

Spencer stared ahead of him and he wouldn't have even known the bell had gone if Derek hadn't nudged him to let him know. Spencer collected his things and followed Derek to their lockers in silence, still thinking. After he'd finished in his locker he stared at the door until he heard Derek say, "Fine, don't answer, that's okay, too. I'll just walk away now."

"Wait, sorry, I was thinking," Spencer said turning around.

"Most have been some thought," Derek commented.

"I was just wondering if they'll ask me why I was hanging around with a bunch of pretty girls and some guy," Spencer informed him.

"They'll find that suspicious?" Derek asked.

"Have you seen any girls mobbing me lately, pretty or not?" Spencer asked in amusement as they start towards the stairs.

"I've never actually seen you with anyone," Derek replied.

"Well, they'll probably ask me about it," Spencer replied. "Maybe more, considering what happened yesterday."

"Yeah, why'd he hit you yesterday?" Derek asked.

"Because I'm a teenage girl who couldn't stop blushing and had to give them a reason," Spencer replied. "And of course I can't lie worth shit, so I told them I got locked in a locker. Not a lie, because I did."

"Why were you blushing?" Derek asked.

"There were many reasons, one being how badly Janet and Poppy teased when I got to their cafe. I told them you were my project partner," Spencer replied.

"Oh?" Derek asked as they reached the stairs and started down.

"Yeah," Spencer replied. "They're nice enough. But give them even the tiniest bone, like getting put with, as they said, arguably the hottest guy at school, and there's a problem."

"'Hottest'?" Derek asked.

"Do not ask me, they just went through my year book last year and deemed you hottest," Spencer

"Who deemed Derek hottest?" A voice behind them said as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped, turning around to find the girls walking behind. It had been Garcia who had asked and it was Garcia who continued, "'Cause I need to have a talk with them about that."

"Have fun with that," Spencer replied. "To them, it's sacred and insulting it is the same as dancing on someone's grave or getting a dead pet stuffed. Rubs some people the wrong away, others couldn't care less, and it creeped others out by it."

"So they have a thing for looking through the year book for hot guys?" Emily asked.

"No, it all started when I ended up over at their cafe the day I got my yearbook. Then Janet brought up the funniest picture from her yearbook and Poppy said we should find a funnier one," Spencer shook his head. "Then it ended with a debate over who the hottest guy in the books were and then they held a vote."

"A vote?" Elle asked.

"They put their top picks on the wall and had customer's vote on them," Spencer nodded.

"So someone taped my face to some wall?" Derek asked.

"For a month," Spencer nodded.

"Well, that explains somethings," Derek said.

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Probably something to do with a bunch of people walking up to him. Then saying 'congratulations' or something like that," Spencer said.

"Well how'd you know?" Derek asked and Spencer laughed.

"Well, a bunch of people went back after having talked with you and said you should have gotten notified. Winning 98% of the vote," Spencer pulled his phone from his pocket.

"98% of the people who visit this cafe voted. For him?" Emily asked.

"Where they given free coffee or something?" Garcia asked and all but Derek laughed.

Spencer looked away from the text he was about to send Janet and Poppy to answer, "No, that where the other 2% came in on Poppy's side of things. Poor William LaMontagne got destroyed."

"William lost to Derek?" Jennifer asked in surprise.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I believe we just found out who JJ's boyfriend is," Derek announced. Jennifer blushed at this.

Spencer got a text back with a picture attached and said, "Don't worry, he lost with some guy from Janet's yearbook. He had an afro with rainbow coloured ribbons and glitter in it."

They paused to stare at Spencer for a moment before, "What?" Garcia laughed.

Spencer opened the picture and held his phone up so the rest of the group could see, "Meet Robert Johnson." Robert had, indeed, a big afro with a lot ribbon and a load of glitter dumped all over it. The ribbons were different colors and some multicolored. On top of this Robert was wearing big, nerdy glasses, an enormous grin and a top that read, The Aliens Are Upon Us in stitching.

That was it for the group. They started laughing until they bent double and gasped for breath. When they finally sobered up Spencer made eye contact with each of them then said, "Something funny?" They laughed again, just not as hard and when they stopped again Spencer continued, "What's funnier is he got 0.5% of the votes."

"You're kidding," Emily accused.

"I am not, they still have the ballets," Spencer replied.

"Speaking of kidding," Derek said as he spotted William walking by on his way to where ever for lunch, "Hey, Will, get over here."

William came over, "'S'up Derek? Ladies."

"Nothing," Derek replied. "Spencer here was just telling us about a vote someone held not to long ago, announcing the hottest guy in our year book."

"Oh, really?" William asked, looking at Spencer for the first time since coming over.

"Yeah, some friends of mine held the vote at their cafe. It was between you, Derek and Robert Johnson from the class of '07/'08, if you wanted to check out his photo," Spencer explained.

"Who won?" William asked.

"Derek by 98%," Spencer replied, "You got 1.5% and Robert got 0.5%."

"You're kidding," William said.

"We still have the ballets if you want to do a recount," Spencer offered.

William stared at Spencer and Spencer held eye contact.

"I'll see you later, man," William said to Derek, not looking away from Spencer, then turned and walked away.

Jennifer watched him walk away and the rest of the group watched her, "I'm just going to..." Jennifer blushed then ran off after him.

"I'm just gonna..." Elle started.

"Eavesdrop?" Emily finished, "I'm in. Later guys." And they hurried off after Jennifer.

"See you boys later," Garcia said after a moment and messed Spencer's hair up as she went off after Emily and Elle.

"I told you you were fine," Derek said after the girls were out of earshot.

"Yeah, yeah, they're behind the corner and can hear you," Spencer said.

"They are not," Derek said.

Spencer gave a laugh and walked in the opposite direction the girls had taken. He rounded a corner shortly after and found a pile of eavesdropping girls, missing one Jennifer Jareau. "Hi," Spencer said. He gave a short laugh when they exchanged sideways glances. Derek started looking between the girls and Spencer surprised.

"Hi," Garcia said, guilt in her voice.

"What's up?" Emily asked with a small smile.

Spencer looked up, "Ceiling."

A small laugh rippled through the small group and Spencer sighed, "Really? That was rather half-assed. I might start to think you've heard that one before." Spencer joined them in laughing again.

"You always this funny?" Emily asked.

"Nope, it's relatively new," Garcia announced for him, "You must finally have-"

Spencer cut her off, "Have let what my parents think go. I don't care, they will rot in hell one day and I have accepted they don't like me."

"Oh, honey, we've all been there. Well, almost all," Garcia told him, "There are some parents who don't care."

"Mine don't care, so long as I don't screw up their reputation," Spencer told her and Garcia gave him a sympathetic look.

"Lucky you," Garcia said with sarcasm.

"And no, we will discuss this no further or explain any more completely," Spencer said.

"Right," Elle said.

"Confused," Derek said.

"All you need to know is we believe our parent can go fuck themselves if they don't like what we do with our lives," Garcia said.

"Right," Spencer said, "And fuck them if they think we care."

Derek nodded and Elle and Emily exchanged glances.

"Right then, maybe we should go eat lunch before the bell goes," Derek suggested.

"After you," Garcia said, ushering the rest of the group ahead of her. Then she loped her arm through Spencer's and she started pulling him along behind the rather confused people ahead of them. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," Spencer said with a slight blush. "I'm just surprised they didn't put one and one together, unless you didn't tell them."

"I told Emily, and she's gonna join our little club," Garcia replied.

"Right," Spencer said.

"The rest, while I'm sure they wouldn't mind, I haven't told yet," Garcia continued, "May soon, if I find someone."

"You? A pretty blond tech goddess? You'll have no problem finding someone," Spencer said.

"Thanks, 187," Garcia smiled.

They reached the cafeteria doors and Spencer paused. "Something wrong, Baby Genius?" Garcia asked as she tugged him inside.

"Do you know the last time I was in here was the first day of grade ten. I hadn't done the proper research and didn't know I had many hiding places that were sanitary?" Spencer said nervously as he let Garcia drag him behind her.

"Well," Garcia said. "This place might not be all that sanitary, but at least the major food fight was yesterday. You have less of a chance of getting hit with meatballs or a Big Mac or something. Save your pretty sweater."

Spencer looked down at his sweater, "It's plain and grey and dull."

"And it suits you," Garcia said as they reached the table.

"Wow, thanks," Spencer said as Garcia pulled him down onto the bench next to her.

"Do we want to know?" Elle asked.

"I was just complementing him on his sweater," Garcia replied.

"No, she said it was pretty, I said it was dull, gray, and plain and she said it suits me," Spencer corrected.

"Well, if it bother's you we can drag you along next time we go shopping," Garcia offered.

Spencer looked at her like she was crazy, "Yeah, right. I'd love to spend a couple hours looking around for something and then buy nothing and leave. Sounds like fun!" Sarcasm laced with amusement in his voice.

"Hey, it's better than doing nothing all weekend," Emily countered.

"No offense, but I'd rather do nothing than go shopping," Spencer said.

"Okay, you're confused," Garcia started, "You have no choice. You come willingly or we drag you with us hand cuffed."

Spencer got saved from responding as Jennifer walked up and sat on the other side of Garcia. "Wills going to join us shopping Saturday," she announced.

"Good, Spencer will have another male to complain with," Emily commented.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"They mean they're going to drag me off in handcuffs," Spencer said. He rummaging through his book bag and withdrew A Study In Scarlet.

"Handcuffs?" Jennifer asked.

"What's that?" Derek asked, changing the conversation by nodding at Spencer's book.

"A book," Spencer said and threw the book on the table in front of Derek, "You can read right?"

"That's what they told me, but I'm not sure," Emily said.

"I've never seen it," Elle continued.

"It'd be a miracle," Jennifer stated.

"A Study In Scarlet," Derek announced out loud, pretending not to have heard what the girls were saying.

"And there's a miracle. That didn't sound faked at all," Garcia said, fake shock in her voice, "How long did you practice reading that out loud?"

Derek shot her a hurt look then turned to Spencer, "Any reason you're carrying this around?"

"Well, I lent it to Janet while ago," Spencer explained, "And then Poppy took it and now here it is."

"Oh, yeah?" Derek asked, "Nothing to do with the fact you're going to make me read it."

"If that were the case I would have brought it in tomorrow not today," Spencer told him.

"Right, cause you'll have me working my ass off tonight," Derek said.

"Exactly," Spencer agreed.

"Tonight?" Emily asked.

"I asked him yesterday when he'd be available to work on the science project and he suggested today," Spencer explained. He pulled his tablet from his book bag and turned the internet on.

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Yep," Spencer said, opening his email. "Oh, that was fast."

"What was fast?" Garcia asked, leaning over to look at his screen, "Oh. When did you start that?"

She was of course looking at an email about the 100% Spencer had just received from his essay, sent in the the night before for his undergraduate degree in Psychology and announce he was ready for his final exam.

"A while ago," Spencer replied. "And now I have a reason to skip this weekend's shopping trip." Spencer smiled at Garcia as she shook her head.

"I will find you," Garcia threatened. "And I will take you shopping."

"Have fun with that," Spencer said. He sent an email back asking if they could set up the video chat for the exam that Saturday.

"Well then," Derek said.

"So, how do you know Garcia?" Elle asked.

Spencer looked around and noticed Jennifer and Emily had ended their mini conversation and started paying attention. Spencer turned back to Elle, "On the internet. A chat room."

"What kind of chat room," Emily asked.

"For fanfiction and other things related to Doctor Who," Garcia replied before Spencer could say anything.

"Right," Emily replied.

"So you're obsessed as well?" Jennifer asked.

"I try hard," Spencer replied, "But I haven't received the title of Master Obsess-er yet."

"No, that's next week," Garcia replied.

"Why? What's next week?" Elle asked.

"I got back on the chat room a couple weeks ago and won a contest," Spencer explained. "I won a Tardis shaped bookshelf."

"You're kidding," Derek accused from across the table.

"I am not," Spencer replied. He opened the chat room and passed Derek his tablet.

Derek whistled, "Wow, you got lucky. Says you won quiet a bit of money, too."

"How much?" Emily asked.

"Well, they put 5000$ up, but I some how doubt I'll get it," Spencer replied.

"Fair enough," Emily said.

A comfortable silence fell over the table as they finished their lunches. Spencer felt strangely comfortable as he sat there watching Emily and Elle throw chips at each other, Jennifer texting who Spencer assumes to be Will and Garcia and Derek have some sort of stare off.

The bell went and the group, who had finished their lunches, and stood up. Spencer was going to leave with Derek when Jennifer called him back, "Spencer."

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, turning around.

"This morning you called me Jennifer," Jennifer said. "Don't call me Jennifer. Call me JJ."

"Right. JJ," Spencer replied with a smile.

Then the group went their separate ways. Spencer and Derek walked side by side in silence.

"So, Pretty Boy," Derek said at last as they reached their lockers. "You're in."

"Excuse me?" Spencer asked.

"She told you to call her JJ," Derek explained. "Means she likes you. Means you're in."

"Right," Spencer said.

"Congratulations, man. You now have friends," Derek told him. Spencer snorted and rolled his eyes, but Derek continued, "How does it feel?"

"Strange," Spencer.

"Good strange or bad strange?" Derek asked.

"Strange strange," Spencer gave a small laugh. "Give me some time to get use to it and I'll get back to you."

Derek laughed, "Right. We'd better get to class. See you later Pretty Boy."

"Right," Spencer replied. "After school. See you later."

And just like that they went their separate ways. Just like that Spencer's dread of going to Derek's house to work on a science project evaporated. Just like Spencer had friends, he was accepted. Just like that Spencer Reid finally felt like a normal teenager and, if only temporarily, forgot about what could be hiding when he got home.

* * *

_**Sorry this took so long to post.**_

_**School and homework and such.**_

_**I maybe would've posted sooner but my grandmother showed up with cake.**_

_**I found out this week that I got accepted to go to**_

_**CEMC's CS Girls Rock Computer Science Workshop in Calgary June 7-14th!**_

_**I'm trying to get to the part where he's at Derek's and Mama Morgan suspects some things.**_

_**Let me know what you think! It might help me work harder in the free time I have to work on this...**_

_**An ecstatic, **_

_**~IAmSoComepletelyAwesome**_


End file.
